akane's break
by misschocolate
Summary: akane decides to clear her head after she has a major break down.will she ever return?does she truly hate ranma?thats what she said. akane/ranma fic.
1. akane no more

["You jerk!" Akane yelled at the now human satellite. Again they went through their daily routine while the family paid no mind to them since it was an every day thing upon the Tendo's arrival. After they finished there non-peaceful dinner, Nabiki went upstairs for her daily count.,Shoun and Genma are playing Shoji , cheating as usual, Kasumi has washed the dishes and retired for the day and Akane, on the balcony, is trying to cool her anger as she mumbles about Ranma.

"honestly" she grunted.

"Akane, come in dear, before you catch a cold." Kasumi's sweet voice rung out.

Akane came inside and laid on her soft, fluffy bed. Not only was her emotions overwhelming, but she was lost and needy. She desperately needed what was taken from her by the shadows of death, her mother. Although she try and act like it doesn't faze her, it seems to always hits her with full force. She needs someone to hold her, like her mom use to. She lays there in a ball, trying so hard not to think about her, but she does. Akane cant help but shed a single tear down her cheek as she began to dream sweet memories of her beautiful mother.] revised

The trees are swaying in a graceful motion as if trying to coo the wind as it whistled its sad song. The birds join in harmony as the rising sun spills through Akane's window.

"urg" you can slightly hear as she awakes. A few minutes later she yawns and sit up. She stretched and went on with her morning routine. Somewhat in a happy mood Akane made her way down the stairs. "good morning everyone!" she cheered.

While beaming a smile at everyone she waltz her way towards the table.

"whats gotten into her" Nabiki asked while showing know emotion whatsoever. however, she decided to change to a similar one of Akane's liking. For the first time in history Nabiki Tendo was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt; Akane was wearing a white dress , and everyone else was in there usual clothes.

"heres breakfast!" they hear Kasumi called as she set it on the table. Akane froze.

"whats wrong Akane?" Ranma began to tease "have you finally realized how uncute you are.

That was it she couldn't take it anymore, she was overloading and decided to take it out on him.'besides' she thought 'he deserves it.'

"thats it Ranma!" she yelled, as she began to cry releasing her pint up emotions. "this was the last thing my mother cooked for me!and you insult me again!"Ranma looked at her in sorrow.

"you don't know how much you've hurt me since you walked through that door!" she continued. " every insult you say hurts me, it shatters me in bring me lower than I already am!"

she was now screaming with sadness and anger in her voice,while her family watches,utterly speechless. never before has Akane lashed out like this to anyone. No one has never seen her cry this hard since their mother died.

"i promised my mom that I'll never let anyone take me down!because,"her voice softened to that of a child's "because I'll always have... her."

Her body went in flames of anger.

"i cant take it anymore,i refuse to be crushed again,I...I hate you Ranma!i don't want you in my life!"

her voice now cold and icy,she gave a 'if-looks-can-kill' look "you won a contest,the dojo is yours,...just leave me out of it!" Akane was now heaving while trying to regain composure. Soun and Genma was crying like maniacs.

"he...hurt...my baby girl"soun wailed. Kasumi dropped her tea cup as she imitates Ranma statue state.

Ranma held emotionless eyes as secretly he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. He had no idea that Akane felt that way. It was the only way he could actually talk to Akane without getting nervous. there was no way he was gonna tell her that though. 'she hates me' his mind kept replaying Akane last words over again, "i hate you Ranma"he keeps hearing like a broken record. he was about to break down write there so he left quicker than a bat. while Akane went upstairs to pack.

The next day through the foggy mist the tendon family and the Saotomes stands at the gate. most were crying and some emotionless.

"promise to write Akane" summing said through tears.

"i will" she replied. "this is it, goodbye"Akane said with a cracked voice.

Akane was halfway down the road when all of a sudden...

'I gotta know' he thought as he caught up with her.

"yeah Ranma"

it started to rain almost as if the sky was crying for them.

"i need to know"she said desperately "do you really hate me?" she asked.

Akane thought for a moment "no" she said so softly she could barely here her.

"I'm sorry" Ranma repeated 4 times.(it was easier do as a girl).Akane ,stunned that Ranma apologized, nodded her head. and proceeded down the road. Ranma couldn't let her leave.

"Akane don't leave!" she screamed "i need you, you cant leave me,"Akane stopped walking. "i cant live without you"she pressed on,she now had Akane full attention. "i love you!"

Akane fell to ground now completely soaked and in tears of joy. ' but I have to..' Alane got backup and took a deep breath,she got up and she got only 4 steps before Ranma yelled

"doesn't that mean anything to you!"

she cautiously turned around "of course it does" she whispered with concern unable to believe Ranma thought she wouldn't was last words as she left nerima.


	2. 10 years

Damico-your in for a shocker

Ranma-i bet

Nabiki-if you want to make this story sell you need me

Akane-yeah right Nabiki

Kasumi-who wants some tea

Damico-we all do

(all)- ladies and gentlemen I present

Akane-drum role please

(all)- 10 years later.

* * *

"Mrs. Tendo,you have out done yourself,i think we all agree when I say we are glad to have you as a member of japans number 1 magazine!" the president of 'Whatz Up Japan' magazine , now 26, has took a different role in her life. She gave them her genuine trademark smile. Now full and luxurious , her long,blue,shiny , hair stops a few inches below her shoulders. her cherry lips ,shining red , move smoother than cream.

Akane gathered her papers and folders as she stored them in her black leather briefcase moved her stilettos down the corridor to her office. Her slender hips swaying to the smooth jazz that she was playing in her office. As she sat in her home away from home, she began to think, 'I wonder of I should..'

"yeah"she said. her voice was nothing like it was 10 years ago,her voice was close to Mrs.Hhinaka's after she drained ki.

" you know soun"Genma said. "Ranma taking over was a splendid idea.

"indeed it was Saotome""soun replied "indeed it was."

"hut hut hut hiya" you can hear a familiar yet stronger voice say.26 year old Ranma Saotome now with an 8 pack , practices with one of his 20 apprentices.

" never take your eyes off your opponent eyes, they wont know were your gonna strike but you'll know were they're aiming." he coached.

"hai sensai"his student replied. Hanku looked no older than 10 at least.

Ranma laughed "your dismissed squirt." Ranma laugh and smile can melt a girls heart.

Crash!!! the sound of shattering china filled the air. Everyone raced to the door were a trembling Kasumi stand holing a vanilla envelope.

"oh my." she cried as tears strained her rosy cheeks. "Akane, its from Akane!" Kasumi cheered.

"my baby"Mr. Tendo cried anime style.

"well go on," Nabiki pushed."read it." Ranma was acting all cool when in the inside his heart was hammering like crazy and had a massive headache. feelings reawakened fully inside of him that he still try so hard to bury. it was very hard for him to accept the fact that she wrote the letter. Akane has last been seen 10 years ago. She was his only love,and he still love her.'thats why I had to' he thought.

Kasumi started with "it says:

* * *

dear family,

although my letters has dimished, I still think about you,ALL of you.. I've just sent 'Whatz Up Tokyo' to the top. And now I have to unwind for a while. I wish you guys were here. I was hoping I could visit you and you could visit me. here's my cell:555-8242.

Love,

akane"

* * *

when Kasumi finished reading she went straight to the kitchen. "Akane's coming"she pronounced.

"did she say shes was"Nabiki added as she went off to work. Nabiki owned several small companies. you know her motto ' anything for a buck ' and its also a title of one of her companies.

"Nabiki?!how can you work at a time like this?!" Soun exclaimed.

"yen is time,time is yen"she replied while making her way to the door.

"but all you do is snoop for people and blackmail"Ranma said.

"its detective work Saotome,detecting"Nabiki yelled from the gateway.

"and don't get your hopes up, she been saying she will come for five years and we haven't seen her face."Ranma headed the way Nabiki just went and toward the furinkan park.

'Akane wont come' he thought. although I wish she would,I've finally did it. I took on the school and now its doing better than ever, and I'm one of the best masters there is. that gotta be enough. she gotta want me now,after all, I'm still her fiancée' if she forgot. she destroyed me,I wont let her in my life again without limits.'He sat on the bench. watching bypassers pass by.'maybe I should call,but what will I say!'

Akane turned the key in the glass door of her villa.

As she entered the large area covered in marble, she looked up at her Chrystal chandelier."another day"she said thoughtless. as she made her way across the floor to her twin staircase she actually got a good look at things. she had a white stair case with gold and one of silver,both five feet apart.(sterling silver actually,but you cant tell the difference.) They curl upwards like a half moon. When she got to the top she made her way down the corridor and took a right where 4 halls meet and went through the first door.

Her room,although she seems professional,is very colorful. On a circle platform a king size bed sit covered with a fuchsia comforter, the bed posts are draped with fuchsia and turquoise silk that creates a barrier around her bed. A mountain of stuff animals . Plastic palms trees creates a walk way at the door. Her walls are covered in bamboo wallpaper. Her ceiling displays a starry night. You can hear sounds of the birds and the ocean,however some days you hear blaring music. If you didn't see the door you would of swore it was an island. Her house is her inspiration it gets her creative mind wondering. Only her made,who is also her best friend knows about her childish nature. Akane pulled the hair band out of her hair and headed to the closet. Her closet was like a mini store,she threw her stelletos in her shoe department. As she got into her sundress,she grabbed sunscreen,sunglassas in flipflops. She made her way to the kitchen. Akane loved kiwi's,she grabbed a plate full of them and walked to the glass screen door across from her. She hummed an American song she picked up,while she opened the double doors. Her flip flops hit cement every time she stepped towards the pool. Akane grabbed her pink inflatable chair and sat it in the pool. Then she gracefully took a seat on it. The chair started to float away from land,leaving it,and her mind.

"hey Kani"she heard a voice chirp. Akane looked behind her to see Marisa in a bikini cleaning the blue tiles that surrounded the pool.

"hey Risa,come take a dip with me"she beckoned. Marisa dived into the crystal blue water and popped up beside Akane.

"its not right to have this place,its lonely sometimes."Akane said without realizing it.

"you should invite your family, ask them to visit then convince them to stay."Risa commented. Risa was thinking aloud. More people meant more work for her. However,Akane never really worked her,but they might. But then again she remembered a big place with two people is lonely. Akane flashed her genuine smile. "what a perfect idea"she squealed. Aparentely she didn't pick up on Marisa's worried look. She picked up her phone and began to dial.

Ranma just got back from his walk through the park. When he was rounding the corner ready to bound up the stairs,Riing!!!the phone rung. Ranma froze mid step and looked at the phone. Riing!! This time he answered the busy phone.

"hello"Ranma answered.

"hi"she answered. They didn't know who each other voice belong to.

'she sounds like a babe' he thought.

'he must be tough' Akane mind said.

"may I speak to dad"she asked

"excuse me?"he thought he miss heard her.'soun daughters do not sound like this' he pondered.

"i need to speak to dad or Kasumi"she tried again.

Going along with this little cherade he said, "they're not here may I ask who is callin."he asked curiously.

"Akane Tendo"she replied. he froze.

"no,that cant be"he whispered "its impossible."

"of coarse its me,who are you?"she asked with the same amount of curiosity.

"ra-Ranma"he stuttered.

"OMG Ranma!I didn't recognize you,its been so long"she ranted in a high squeaky voice.

"10 years"he laughed to himself "what you want anyway tomboy?"

she was amused over his i definition of her."i was wondering if I could stop by,i need to talk to you guys"

"i guess...so"he said dazed.

"alright its settled,luv ya,chow!"she hung up. she's so use to saying it in so many business calls,that it came natural to her. ranma dropped the phone. did he hear her correctly,did she say lo-love. he didn't waste time pondering it,he just need to make sure she says it again. or so he thought.(the last sentence is a little hint of upcoming events,cant give you much. but you'll love it!)

"im gonna make her love me,she just gotta"'she just gotta' he thought possessively.

He swung to the bathroom. he kept washing with different scents till he found one he liked,dove. he put on his best gi, "its show time"he called out.

* * *

"Risa your a genius!"Akane yelled while hugging her bestfriend.

"you get to visit Nerima for the first time in 10 yrs"Risa commented.

"don't you mean we"Akane strung along.

"i gotta work"Risa implored.

"your off,come on Risa it'll be fun and I'll still pay you over the time away"

"thank you"she yelled in joy.

They went to Akane room and into the Kane mall.

"what are you gonna do?"Risa asked while going through a rack of Akane's shirts.

"what do you mean"Akane replied through blouses.

"are you gonna be the professional you"Risa restated.

Akane thought about this for a movement."the professional me,then when they get here"she smiled smugly "I'll cut loose. like I always do with work."she gave a silly face.

"good plan"Risa assured her.

Once they were standing in front all packed and standing in front of the limo they both was squealing in delight"were going to Nerima!"and disappeared into the black stretch limo and away from the Tendo villa.

* * *

akane-took you long enough!

me-i was having some difficulties!

ranma-dont nag her akane she's doin the best she could

nabiki-atleast she got chapters 3 to 5 drafted.

akane-so it shouldnt take take that long,this one was drafted too.

ranma-she gotta type it all.

akane-can you believe the future me!

shampoo-dont rub too much in,to shampoo ,you still violent tomboy!


	3. the return

Nabiki- srry guysits been awhile since she updated

ukyou- we had a deal.every week means every week

me- cut me some slack.here u go

* * *

"Its time to put our plan to work" Akane said in a husky tone while applying makeup. The limo pulled to a halt. The chauffeur footsteps could be heard as he walks around the white limo. The backseat passenger side door opens. Marisa was the first to leap out, followed by Akane.

"Arigatou" they both thanked. By then reality sunk in. They both paused and looked at the Anything Goes Martial Arts dojo. They turned slowly to each other as smiles started to spread across their faces.

"We're here" they both squealed and jumped around like to toddlers. Marisa than gave her the look and Akane got herself together.

"Here goes nothing" she says under her breath as she starts open the gate.

* * *

Ranma was upstairs taking a nap in his Ki, while Kasumi was making tea and talking to the others about the sudden news.

"Are you sure Akane is coming"Nabiki asks, pondering the Idea.

"of course" Kasumi plastered a face smile on her face, In the inside she was frantically thinking,' what if she's...not Akane' She thought of how 10 years can affect a person. She probably isn't anything like she used to be. Kasumi has heard rumors of her many times, so she prepared for the unthinkable.

While she was making polite conversation with everyone in the dojo, she heard a faint knock at the door.

"I'm coming" her cheerful voice rung. She quickly tried to reach for the door. Once she slid the door open, she paused.then she smiled deeply.

"Akane!oh my!akane!your home!" she hugged her sister tightly. By then, everyone was now in the walkway staring amazingly at their long lost sister.

"look at you"she said in aw,while turning Akane "your all grown up." Akane smiled and blushed at the way she was greeted.

"hello"Akane also replied.

Ranma awoke to the sound of squeals and shouts.you guessed it,NAbiki was actually let her her emotions show,as she too was in the excitement. He sat up groggily and slowly came fully to consciousness. He was over took with curiosity and dashed down the steps.

"whats with all the commotion"he fussed. But cut short when he saw,standing right in front of him, her.

He couldn'tcouldn't, wouldn't, coolant, coldest, Clint, shouldn't" / believe his eyes she looked different, you could barely tell she was the violent tomboy he fell in love with years ago.suddenly,a flash went off in his head and he remembered his intentions.

"Hello Alane,nice to see you again," he said with nothing but the utmost respect.he turned to Risa. "and who do I have the pleasure of being in the presence of?" Ranma asked her.

" I'm M-Marisa"she said blushing.

"its nice to meet you." he kissed the back her hand. "Marisa" Marisa was left a red color and breathtaking.all she could do is nod. " I have a training session,if you will excuse me." He bowed and left.

Akane went wondering around. Every detail of the house sent memories to her minds eye. She walked out the family room and headed upstairs, she ran her hand over the rail as she slowly progressed the top. She paused for a minute, remembering the times she chased Hoposai down those steps and through the hall, the times when she chased Ranma down those steps, when he argued with Genma and they fought, most importantly,when she walked this way for her last time, away from 'home'. She ran her fingers across the wall and over the out lines of her door. You can still see Akane painted in red letters on a swan hanging on her door.

She entered her room and was amazed at the fact it looked just the way she left it. She layed across her beds and closed her eyes, taking in everything and to find peace,for at that momment she was getting ready to explode from all the memories and weep.There was a soft tap on her door,before she even opened her eyes she heard Ranma'a deep voice.

"its been awhile Akane" her vision came to focus only to make her smile,Ranma was siting in her desk chair.

"10 years" she answered a bit "I missed you" she accidentally whispered.

He looked at her in hysterics despite himself.Akane noticed immediately. She had spoke her thoughts,and he heard her.Later when the stars where out,Akane found him on the roof. He was still pondering her words.Arguing with emotions inside.

"hey Ranma" She could see his dilemma in his eyes. "You know," She let everything out. "I have the same nightmare over and over again every once in a while."

Ranma anger was lighting.How dare she show up 10 yrs., later! after leaving him,knowing he loved her letting him to shrink in his despair for love.

" I do to you know, your not the one that…"Ranma shrunk back.

" Ranma…I"her voice became shaking and quiet,almost on audible.She couldn't't resist holding it in any longer,her longing for him over the years has grown twice as much. But she had to hold her tongue even if it kills her.

"your not the same anymore"he got out a few moments later.

"have you token care of the dojo?" Akane asked.

"he looked at her, almost with an icy glare. "I took over the martial arts school, and brought it to the top," he paused for a few seconds "I'm surprised you even know what a dojo is…your not the girl I fell in love with,not the girl…you changed the day you left, you're the girl who I gave my heart out to..but squeezed it with your cold way and left me…all alone..in agony" He was now in a different world.As he painfully let the feeling out he began to feel and see the traumatizing moment.his breaths came out ragged as he felt his heart shatter, once more.He spent all this time preparing for the one he love, just to find out,she's gone.

Akane was burning inside out from his hateful words.He doesn't't know what she been through.Don't he remember her words, she loved him to,it also hurted her when she left. But there comes a time when enough is enough."think Ranma" she said on the verge of tears remember what I said" she choked out.

"like it matters"he thrown out coldly.

"of course it does" It him full force. She found a soft spot, in it growed. Did she mean I love you too when she I poured my heart out to her all those years ago.Once Ranma snapped out of his thought he realized Akane had left and was now soundly asleep. Despite how he wanted to feel, he couldn't't help but think 'sweet dreams'.

* * *

The next morning Ranma did some thinking. 'Why would she show up years later' he thought 'right out of the blue. She must have an objective.' He raced to her room.

"good morning he said,as if last night didn't't happen. "why are you hear"

Akane was amused that he caught on to her so quickly. "I have something to say to all of you"

"come on then" he pulled her towards the family room. "lets here it"


	4. sorry note

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say this and disappoint you all, but yes I failed. Please don't be mad at me! This story has gone completely flat; I should have finished it by now. So I'm going to write whatever story you guys want me to in return, and update more frequently. I'm sorry to end this story write hear. I can no longer continue to write this story. So review me to let me know what you want me to write.

Sincerely,

Miss chocolate


End file.
